


Snow Day

by AutobotsR0ck



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotsR0ck/pseuds/AutobotsR0ck
Summary: Winter break has finally arrived for the students of Jasper High, and the city has had the first snow that most of the citizens can remember! Jack, Miko, and Raf, joing Team Prime for an afternoon of fun following the final school day!Secret Solenoid 2020 gift for Karrashi  ^_^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Karrashi!
> 
> I had such a difficult time deciding what I wanted to write about, since there are sooo many options and I simply adore writing from Transformers Prime. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

**Snow Day**

Winter vacation had finally arrived for the students of Jasper High. As the final bell rang, students stampeded for the doors, and the hall was filled with the sounds of hundreds of kids all trying to leave as quickly as possible while conversing with their friends. Jack followed his classmates out the door, content to be towards the back of the line.

This wasn’t unusual for the end-of-the-day bell, but today, everyone was leaving immediately after school. There were no clubs after, no meetings, and to Miko’s delight; no detention.

Speaking of Miko, she and Raf waved to him from the next hallway, before returning to the animated conversation they were having before. As he walked up, it didn’t take him long to realize what they’d been talking about.

Jack rolled his eyes and shared a look with Raf as Miko complained yet again about her health teacher, who had yet written her up for being late and not finishing her final.

“-but,” Miko said, turning and grinning at them, “I don’t have to take that class next semester. So this note?” She held up the note for emphasis, “Is goin’ straight in the trash!”

She searched for the nearest trash can, and tossed the now crumpled note straight in. “BOOYAH!!” She shouted, pumping her arms.

“Miko, why don’t you just do your homework?” Raf asked, adjusting his glasses.

Miko scoffed, “Uh, because it’s _lame!_ DUH!”

Raf sighed, and looked to Jack for help, but Jack just shook his head. It wasn’t worth it, and the day had already been long enough without adding a fight with Miko.

“Besides,” She went on, “She can’t do anything about it now!! Two weeks of no school! How EPIC is that?”

Jack smiled, “Pretty epic,” he admitted.

Raf also grinned, “And we get to spend it with our friends.”

They all exchanged a knowing grin. Two weeks of no school? They’d be spending a lot of time at base. And hopefully, something would finally happen _while_ they were there, and they wouldn’t just see the aftermath.

The three rounded the corner to the school foyer, and followed the crowd streaming towards the doors. Jack pulled on the coat that had been slung over his arm, “Speaking of our friends. I hope they’re not late. I really don’t wanna wait outside.”

“No kidding,” Miko agreed, eyeing the scene that waited for them outside.

Raf donned a beanie, “It’s so weird. I’ve never seen anything so...white.”

Miko shook her head, “You guys are ridiculous. It’s just snow.”

“Yeah. _In the desert_!” Jack retorted. She huffed.

Where she was from, it probably snowed a lot, not that he knew how much or how often it snowed in Japan. But it definitely snowed more there than in Jasper, Nevada. He’d lived here his whole life, and could remember exactly how many times it had snowed. Zero. But at least he’d seen snow before, he wasn’t sure Raf had ever seen snow before from the way he’d stared and stared at it since being dropped off at school that morning. 

“I really hope Bee is here already,” Raf said, pulling on a pair of gloves, “It’s sooo cold out there.”

“Yeah, I love riding with Arcee, but I am _not_ looking forward to driving in this. At least it’s not actively snowing,” Jack agreed.

Miko turned and smirked at him, “Yeah. That sounds _fun_. You’ll have to tell me how it goes.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but again didn’t feel like it was worth retorting. They paused just short of the doors, and Jack scanned the crowded area for Arcee. He meant what he’d said a minute ago, he really wasn’t looking forward to that drive, but at least base wasn’t too far away.

Suddenly Miko squealed, “Last one to base is a rotten egg!” She barely had her jacket on before she had yanked open the door and sprinted for the street.

Raf, not one to be left behind, adjusted his glasses and then took off after her, “Come on, Jack!” he shouted over his shoulder.

Muttering to himself, Jack shouldered the backpack he’d set at his feet, and pulled open the door, bracing himself for the cold sting of the wintry air. He still inhaled sharply as the cold washed over him, and he wished he’d brought a bigger jacket. He still hadn’t spotted Arcee, but he followed Miko and Raf towards the street.

They raced for their respective vehicles, weaving through the crowd still amassed in front of the school. Raf managed to avoid getting hit by any of the snowballs that were being hurled by the kids waiting for their parents to arrive, but Miko wasn’t so lucky.

She caught a snowball to the shoulder and stumbled. Recovering her balance, she whirled in the direction the snowball had come from and shouted, “Okay. Which one of you no good punks threw that snowball?” 

No one spoke up, but one of the kids, a sophomore or junior by the looks of her, was giggling quietly with one of her friends. The two girls were subtle, but Miko noticed almost immediately.

Seething, she strode over towards them, clearly more concerned about setting them straight than not being a rotten egg. Jack resumed walking, having finally spotted Arcee, and did his best to ignore Miko and not attract any attention. It wasn’t working very well. When Miko spoke again, Jack would not have been surprised if all of Jasper heard you.

“Care to tell me _why_ exactly you decided to hit me with a snowball?” She shouted.

Jack was already too far away to hear the girl’s response, but it was obviously not what Miko had wanted to hear.

“EXCUSE YOU!?” She shouted, “Just who _exactly_ do you think you are?”

Jack sighed, “Miko,” he yelled loud enough for her to hear, “We’ve gotta go.”

“Not now Jack!” She fired back.

Jack retraced his steps back towards Miko, who had resumed yelling at the two girls. If that was him, Jack would definitely be regretting his decision by now. He checked over his shoulder to make sure that Bulkhead was waiting by the curb, and stood a few feet away from Miko.

“Miko, we’ve gotta go. Your ride is here.”

Miko paused her yelling to see what Jack was talking about. Seeing Bulkhead, she immediately stopped yelling and smirked at the two girls. “See ya later losers,” She said, before turning and walking towards Bulkhead.

Jack was immediately suspicious, that had been way too easy. And he was right. Miko had hardly gone 10 steps before she stooped down and grabbed a handful of snow. She packed it quickly into a ball and then, before Jack could protest, spun and hurled it back towards the girl that had hit her. Jack heard a shriek, followed by a string of curses, and could only assume that Miko had hit her intended target.

Fortunately, Miko managed to make it to Bulkhead without any further incident, and Jack strode over to Arcee. He pulled an extra coat, a windbreaker, out of his backpack, and donned his helmet. No sooner had he sat, than Arcee started up. “Off to base?” He asked. Arcee revved her engine in confirmation, and they pulled out.

\- - - - - - 

By the time Jack and Arcee finally arrived at base, Miko and Raf had already been there about five minutes, and Ratchet had counted every one. The base was already packed, but Ratchet would rather have one more person then Miko be left with Smokescreen without Jack to chaperon. Jack hopped off, rubbing warmth back into his fingers, and Arcee transformed.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Miko shouted from the couch, “Stop to play in the snow?”

She was lounging in front of the TV, Raf next to her, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen ctood behind, transfixed by whatever she was watching.

“No, Miko, I didn’t stop to play in the snow. Or to have a snowball fight, thank you very much,” Jack scoffed.

“Hold up,” Smokescreen cut in, “What’s a snowball fight? Or snow, for that matter?”

Miko sat straight up, and turned to Smokescreen, “Wait. You’re telling me you don’t know what a snowball fight is? Or even snow?”

The young Autobot shook his head, and Bumblebee beeped something at him.

Raf nodded, “Exactly. What Bee said. Snow is the white stuff outside on the ground right now.”

“Ohhh,” Smokescreen said, “So, if that’s snow, then what’s a snowball fight? Do we shoot snow at each other?”

“You’re close, Smokey,” Jack said, “More like you _throw_ it. You know, how about we show you?”

Miko squealed, “Omigosh YES!! Wait, let’s get everyone in on it!! We can have a _huge_ snowball fight!”

“Who’s having a snowball fight?” Came another voice.

Everyone turned to find Jack’s mom walking over, Agent Fowler next to her.

“Oh, hi mom,” Jack said miserably.

She smiled at him, oblivious, “Hi, honey.”

Miko popped her head over the couch, “We are! We’re gonna teach the bots how to snowball fight.”

Agent Fowler raised his eyebrows, but Jack’s mom smiled, “That sounds like a great idea. As long as you’re careful, of course. Is everyone here?”

Miko shrugged, “I dunno.”

Jack turned to Ratchet, who was desperately trying to tune them out, “Ratchet?” He asked.

The medic sighed, “Yes, Jack. What do you need?”

“Who all is here at base?”

“Oh, let’s see,” he said, looking up at his data screens, “It looks like pretty much everyone is here right now except for Optimus, and he’s on his way back from a mission.”

Suddenly the medic looked over and frowned at them. Everyone did their best to look serious, and inconspicuous. “Wait, why?” Ratchet asked.

“No reason,” Miko said, “Can you just tell everyone to meet us outside?”

“What for?” The medic demanded.

“It’s a surprise,” Raf piped up.

Ratchet scrutinized each of them, “I don’t think so. Everyone is immensely busy-”

“No we’re not!” Smokescreen interrupted.

Ratchet glared at Smokescreen, and it seemed doubtful he would give in, but then the medic sighed tiredly, “Fine. Just keep me out of it.”

Miko grinned, and everyone shared an excited glance, “Okay!” They all agreed.

“Tell them to be outside the entrance in five minutes,” Miko directed.

Ratchet only nodded.

“Okay. Who wants to snowball fight?” Miko asked.

\- - - - - - - 

Ten minutes and a strict warning from Jack’s mom later, and everyone, minus Optimus and Ratchet, were gathered outside the base entrance.

“What are we doing out here?” Arcee asked, a hand on her hip. Both Smokescreen and Bumblebee were bouncing excitedly on their feet, but all the other assembled bots looked just as confused as Arcee,

“We’re doing a demonstration,” Jack told her.

Arcee looked suspiciously at the grin on the now bundled-up (at the insistence of Jack’s mom) Miko, and said, “Is it important?”

“ _Very_ important,” Miko said, deathly serious.

She gestured to Jack and Raf to get closer to her. They obeyed. “Okay,” she started, “Today, our demonstration is on how-”

“-To snowball fight!” Raf blurted, unable to contain himself.

Miko gave him an annoyed glance, but nodded, “Exactly. So, who thinks they know what a snowball fight is?”

Unsurprisingly, Smokescreen’s hand shot straight up.

“Smokescreen, go ahead,” Jack said.

The Autobot grinned, “It’s where you throw snow at each other!” In order to prove his point, he reached down, grabbed a handful of snow, and flung it as hard as he could at Wheeljack. The Wrecker flinched, but started laughing as Smokescreen’s fistful of snow dispersed and fluttered harmlessly to the ground a few yards from him.

“Yeah, real scary kid,” Wheeljack chuckled, shooting an amused glance at Bulkhead, who returned his smile.

“Um, you’re close, Smokescreen,” Raf encouraged, “But you can’t just fling the snow, it’ll go everywhere. You have to pack it down first. Like this,” He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball. “And then,” he said, winding up.

“YOU THROW IT!” Miko shrieked as Raf let loose his snowball. It flew towards the gathered bots and smacked Bumblebee right in the chest. The scout, surprised, beeped and staggered back a step.

Jack whistled, “Nice arm, Raf.”

Raf grinned, and adjusted his glasses, “Thanks.”

“Try it,” Miko said, “Grab some snow, make in into a ball, choose your target, and kill them!!”

Smokescreen and Bumblebee swapped looks, and Wheeljack grinned wickedly. They promptly crouched down and scooped up some snow. Arcee sighed, shaking her head, but followed suit. She had wasted precious seconds, and the other bots finished their snowballs first.

With a whoop, Wheeljack let his snowball, which was the size of a beachball, fly. It hit Bulkhead, who had just thrown his snowball at Bumblebee, in the back, sending him sprawling.

Smokescreen, who had been hit by Bulkhead, let out a string of Cybertronian that was likely a curse, and turned to throw at Bulkhead, only to find him no longer there. Instead, his snowball smacked Wheeljack in the face, and toppled the ex-Wrecker onto his backside.

Wheeljack howled in rage and was quickly on his feet, his competitive spirit coming out in full force. He sent a snowball back at Smokescreen so quickly that he didn’t have time to aim, and it lambasted Arcee instead, knocking her flat. Wheeljack shouted an apology, but it fell on deaf audioreceptors as Arcee got to her feet.

“Oh, it is _so_ on!” Arcee said, scooping up a snowball and firing it at Wheeljack with deadly accuracy.

The Wrecker barely had time to dodge and her snowball blasted into Bumblebee, “Oh yeah?” Wheeljack shouted, “Take that!” And hurled another snowball.

Arcee leapt out of the way, leaving Smokescreen in the path of the snowball. It blasted into his side and sent him staggering.

The three kids stared openmouthed at the chaos that their demonstration had so quickly devolved into. Already, teams were forming. Arcee and Smokescreen on one, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee on the other, and snowballs the size of beachballs and volleyballs were hurtling across the area with deadly speed.

Unfortunately, what the snowballs had in speed and impact, they did not have in accuracy, and the Autobots were so intent on increasing the amount of shots fired, that snowballs were just flying around willy nilly in every direction.

The three humans stood there, too shocked to move, for about five more seconds before they managed to unfreeze. They exchanged crazed grins, and then sprinted for their respective guardians.

“Arcee!” Jack shouted, “I’m coming!”

“Bee, we need to build a fort!” Raf cried.

“KILL THEM ALL!” Miko shrieked as she dashed for Bulkhead.

With direction from Jack, Smokescreen quickly had a wall built, and as they reinforced it, Jack made snowballs for Arcee to throw, increasing their efficiency while Smokescreen kept them secured.

Jack peeked his head over the top of the wall, which was now taller than him, thanks to Bumblebee, and saw Miko desperately trying to get Bulkhead to build their team a wall.

Jack couldn’t blame her. Until they’d built the wall, he had needed to spend most of his attention dodging the enormous snowballs hurtling towards them at mach three.

He’d managed to dodge any direct hits, falling victim to only a couple glancing blows, which also seemed to be the case with Raf, but Miko had not been so lucky, and was already covered in so much snow from some of Arcee’s stray snowballs that you could barely make her out from the snow-covered ground.

The fight went on full-force for probably a few more minutes, the air full of laughing, cursing, and pained shouts. Out of nowhere, a voice boomed from the side, “What in the name of Primus is going on here?”

Everyone jumped, and whirled towards the new voice. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Arcee had been startled so badly that they automatically let their snowballs fly at the new voice.

From his place at the edge of their fort, Raf watched in horror as three huge snowballs flew towards Optimus Prime with deadly speed. He blasted the first out of the air, and dodged the second two.

Once the danger had passed, Optimus turned towards Bumblebee, “What is going on-OOF!” The Prime was interrupted as a snowball lambasted him from the side.

Jack and Smokescreen gasped, “Wheeljack no!” Miko shouted from the other side. Apparently, Wheeljack, distracted by Miko and Bulkhead, had thought that the new bot was Ratchet, not Optimus, and had loosed a snowball over his fort without looking.

Optimus blinked, and turned towards the direction the snowball had come from. Wheeljack stuck his head over his fort, Bulkhead and Miko staring with open mouths.

“Oh, uh hey Optimus. Didn’t-uh, didn’t see you standing there.”

“Oh my god, Jackie, you got Optimus!” Miko whispered from her perch on Bulkhead’s shoulder.

Bulkhead quickly shushed her.

Everyone waited anxiously to see how Optimus would respond.

“It would seem,” the Prime started, “That Wheeljack still does not look before he acts.”

Jack winced, that wasn’t a great start.

“But, I knew this already. I do believe this is known as a snow-fight, yes?” Optimus asked, looking at Raf.

“Um, a snowball fight, yeah,” Raf agreed.

Optimus nodded gravely, “I have heard that this is a very serious occurrence.”

“Um, I guess?” Raf said.

Optimus brushed the remaining snow off of his frame and took stock of the situation. Arcee, Jack, and Smokescreen, had been forced to abandon their earlier fort and retreat back, making a new one.

The two ex-Wreckers and Bumblebee threw snowballs that were much larger than Arcee’s and much harder, as well more volume. Maybe from all their experience grenade-throwing. Whatever the reason, Arcee’s team was losing. If you could lose a snowball fight.

Optimus leaned down and scooped up some snow in his hands, “It would also seem, that this fight is incredibly unbalanced.”

Jack and Raf exchanged a glance from across the field, wondering where this was going.

“This is unacceptable.” The Prime let the snow fall through his fingers and straightened, “It seems I have no choice but to ensure that this serious occasion is fair.”

Quicker than anyone could process, Optimus, who had not apparently not let all of the snow fall through his fingers, launched a snowball at Wheeljack. It hit him square in the face, and he shouted as he was knocked over.

Jack and Smokescreen stared as Optimus ran towards them and crouched behind their hastily built fort. The Prime slid to a stop next to them, and Jack didn’t even mind that he was showered with snow.

“Hey, Optimus,” Jack said, “What’re you doing here?”

Optimus looked gravely at Jack, “Helping. This match was unbalanced.”

“Well, yeah, but I thought Primes didn’t party,” Jack stated.

“This is not a party, Jack. I have been informed that snowball fights are a very serious occurrence, and must be carefully concocted.”

Jack blinked, “Um, who told you that?”

“Your mother,” Optimus said, deadly serious.

Jack had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Somehow, his mom had managed to convince Optimus that snowball fights were some kind of extreme sport or something. Regardless, she had probably just saved their butts in the snowball fight.

“Shall we?” Optimus asked.

Arcee nodded, and just as she did, a snowball came hurtling towards them.

Jack gave Optimus a quick crash course, and in no time, the Prime was launching snowballs at the enemy with deadly accuracy.

“Sweet Solus Prime,” Smokescreen said, awed, “I can’t believe I’m having a snowball fight with _Optimus Prime_. So cool!”

The tide quickly turned in favor of Optimus and his team. Before long, they had constructed a stable fort (though so had the other team) and were now conducting sabotage missions on the other team; digging out spots in their fort wall, and then having Optimus launch a snowball at the weakened spot.

If the game had been intense before, it was even more so now. Regardless, laughter and shouts still echoed across the area, though shouted statements and curses sometimes accompanied a volley, going something like:

Smokescreen: “Oh yeah? Take that, you stupid Wreckers!”

Wheeljack: “Think you’re so tough, little Elite Guard? Eat snow!”

Optimus: “We cannot allow them to breach our defenses!”

Jack: “No kidding!”

Bulkhead: “How do your defenses like _that!_ ”

Arcee: “Optimus, they’re pushing forwards!”

Miko: “Move it, slowpokes!”

Optimus: “Autobots, stand fast. Launch another volley!”

Smokescreen: “You got it, Optimus!”

Bulkhead: “Miko! No! Look out!”

Miko: “OOF!”

Raf: “Bee, aim for your ten o’clock!”

Miko: “DIE SUCKERS!”

When finally the humans were too cold to move anymore, Optimus called it. Everyone reunited in the middle, grinning like fools, and clapped each other on the back.

When they finally made it back inside to the main room (the three kids had to be carried since they were soaked from head to toe and shivering so badly they couldn’t walk) their boisterous conversation died down as they took in the scene that was in front of them.

The next to the ground bridge had been piled high with blankets, and three space heaters sat next to three sleeping bags. The sleeping bags had been laid on top of blow-up mattresses, and a small box was sitting on the railing by the couch, projecting a black square onto the adjacent wall. The smell of buttered popcorn and hot chocolate permeated the air.

“Well,” asked Mrs. Darby, standing next to the sleeping bags with her arms crossed, “It looks like you all had a great time.”

Despite how cold they were, the kids grinned and exchanged glances, before launching back into their excited dialogue. The bots all joined except for Prime, who quietly half-smiled. Mrs. Darby quickly got the kids to peel off as many soaked layers as they could, and promptly wrapped them in blankets and sat them in front of the heaters, Agent Fowler helping.

Once everyone was situated, Ms. Darby spoke up, “Well, since it’s not a school night, I figured you might want to have a sleepover, so Agent Fowler and I helped set up. We also decided it might be fun if we all watched a movie while you all warm up.”

Though still cold, the three kids were no longer shivering uncontrollably (probably thanks to the hot chocolate) and grinned.

“What do you say, Bee?” Raf asked his partner.

Bumblebee beeped enthusiastically and came to sit next to Raf, apparently having said yes. Bulkhead lumbered over to Miko before she could even ask, and she leaned back against his foot. Smokescreen also came over uninvited and sat in between Jack and Raf.

Jack looked up from warming his hands, “What do you say, Cee?”

Arcee smiled, “Oh, why not,” and came to join the others.

Once everyone took their seats, Ms. Darby passed out the popcorn and another round of hot chocolate, and started the movie. She’d selected the film “Elf”, which she insisted was an essential for the holidays.

No one objected, and Team Prime settled in for a cozy end to the start of winter break. Though Optimus and Ratchet didn’t partake in the movie night, the Prime kept watch from afar, conversing quietly with Ratchet, but quietly monitored the events on the other side of the room.

Raf sighed as he pulled his blankets tighter around him, “This is already the best winter break ever.”

“I agree,” Jack said, smiling at his friends.

“Me too,” Miko agreed, and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Everyone laughed, and settled in for the first Team Prime sleepover of Winter Break.


End file.
